Danny's daughter
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: Ok. So one of Danny's kids and only one inherited his ghost powers. This is done with Sam and Danny. Though I'm not the biggest fan of the pairing. Also it happened as P.P. happened but Danny didn't reveal his secret. Deal with it. please r/r.


**I was watching Danny Phantom and wanted to do a fanfic about one of Danny and Sam's kids. Please r/r or/and fav. Also this takes place as though Danny never revealed his secret but still saved the world from the dissasteroid. Don't ask why. Just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or their characters or places. That belongs to the ever-so-lucky Butch Hartman. Though their are some OC's if you seriously can't tell OC from not do a signed comment with a question and I'll reply.**

**

* * *

**Kathryn's P.O.V. (deal with the name.)

I'm Kathryn Fenton. My mom is Sam Fenton, my dad Danny Fenton. Though he's alot more amazing than he let's on. He is actually the amazing Danny Phantom that saved the world. Though he never told me or my older siblings. My siblings where gradguating college while I was entering 3rd grade. You see I'm the youngest of 4. Yet noeone inherited his ghost powers in my family. Until me.

I look alot like my father. I have the same raven black hair and sky blue eyes. Along with the same attitude. I even wear his old clothes. The jeans, and shirt, though I wear my own red sneakers. My family and I live in Fenton Works that my grandparents gave to us since they had to move.

Ok back to how my dad is Danny Phantom. He or my mom never told us about how he was a terrific hero. Here's how I found out. I was 11. One day my friends Jacob and Carly and I where going through some old stuff in an attic attatched to my room. I never go there so it must've seemed safe to keep them.

Me Carly and Jacob where looking through everything in my attic before we went to karate practice. That's because we went to my room to change when Carly opened it by mistake. So out of curiosity we went up.

I was the one who opened the box that told us the secret. "Look at this." I said and my friends came over. From the box I took out a dvd. We went into my room and downstairs. My siblings were off and married, and my parents had to go do errands.

Me, Carly, and Jordan soon came to the living room where we plopped the dvd in. The video first showed the floor. "Is it on?" I heard a much younger Sam say. "Yep. It's on. You ready?" a younger voice of my parent's friend tucker say. "Yep." Sam replied.

The camera went up revealing my dad at around 14. "Why we doing this again?" he asked. "You have control of your powers at least for now. If you loose control this might help." Sam said and got off sight. Danny nodded. (their names are used because they're younger so. it's hard to explain) "Powers?" I thought.

"Going ghost!" Danny yelled. Then 2 rings formed around his waist. They went in seperate directions and then he turned into Danny Phantom. Me and my friends gasped. We watched through the video. Though me with the closest eye.

I watched with the eye of someone hoping to do it one day. After the video we put it in the case and back in the attic. "You dad's Danny Phantom!" Jacob exclaimed. "Think we should comfront him about it?" Carly asked. I shook my head no. "He would tell me if he wanted me to know." I said.

After that my phone rang. It was my karate teacher. She said that class was cancled because she had to go to a funeral. My friends stayed over for awhile then left a few minutes before my parents came home. Though I didn't tell them that I knew about Danny's powers.

Now onto when I got my powers. I was 14 and it was March, 3rd. Carly, Jacob, and I where practicing karate in a room in the basement, by the lab. My parents where off for the day. We warmed up then went to the harder stuff. But after a few minutes Carly asked a question.

"Does your Dad know that you know his secret?" she asked. "No." I said. "He'll find out you know one day. He might be upset you didn't tell him." Jacob said. "Oh get off it!" I exclaimed. Out of frusteration I ran up and did a flip in the air from the other side of the room heading so I'd kick the punching bag. Though I was in the air longer and was much higher.

"You look like your dad in phantom form flying after a ghost." Carly laughed. "Going ghost!" I yelled sarcastically.

Two silver rings formed around my waist then went around my body. My clothes turned into a slick, black jumpsuit took place of my clothes with a K where the vertical line of it was a P also. My black hair turned snow white. My eyes from blue to bright, neon, green. Then I fainted.

When I woke to see I was on the ground, in ghost form, with Carly and Jacob sitting above me. I sat up and rubbed my head. I walked up to a mirror and gasped. "I'm half ghost." I whispered. Then I heard my parents coming home and panicked. "They can't see me like this." I said terrified.

I heard my dad say he was ganna come down here. Scared I grabbed my friends and we turned invisible. My dad came down and a blue mist came from his mouth.(a/n she doesn't know it's a ghost sense yet) One came from mine but he didn't see it because he was looking the other way.

My dad turned into Danny Phantom and looked around. "I know a ghost is here so come out!" he said. Luckily the Box Ghost came through the wall saving us. "I am the boooooox ghooost. Beware!" he yelled.

Luckily the fight gave us just enough cover to invisible run up to my room. Not fly. At my room I fell onto my bed. "I have to get out of ghost form." I said. "Why can't your parents know your a ghost?" Jacob asked.

"They can't know. They might freak or get all over me. It'll be just us." I said. "Us?" he asked. "If that's ok with you." I said. "Of course we want to. Why wouldn't we." Carly and Jacob said at the same time. "You guys are the best. Now I need to change back." I said flopping on the bed. I hit myself on the head with a pillow. Then the two rings fromed around my waist and I changed back.

I sat up and said. "Lucky." Then both Carly and Jordan's cell phone rang. They answered it then in a few seconds hung up. "We gatta go home. Sorry Kathryn. We'll come over tomorrow and prepare for school on Monday." Carly said. "Bye." I replied. I walked them downstairs and they left.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

I easily got the box ghost into the thermos. Then my ghost sense went off again. I flew through the wall and up outside. A few yards away I saw Box Lunch. "The box ghost just wasn't enough." Danny mumbled.

Just as easy I took care of box lunch. Then I flew into the kitchen invisible. Noeone was in there so I turned back to Danny Fenton. I walked into the living room where I found Sam. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Box ghost and box lunch." I said, "Will they ever give up." she replied.

Kathryn and her friends Carly and Jacob came in. Kathryn walked them out and she sat on the couch and started reading a magaziene. I could tell she was hiding something from me considering I've been hiding a huge secret since I was knew she's tell me in time.

I went over and sat next to Kathryn. She closed her magaziene. "Hi Dad." she said. "Hi Kathryn." I said then my ghost sense went off. A simmilar mist came from her mouth."Trick of the light." I thought. "I must be cold." she said and I nodded.

"I'm ganna go see if I can do a video chat with Jacob, and Carly." Kathryn said and went up to her room. I walked up and stood next to Sam. "I think she's hiding something." I said. "Me too." Sam replied. "And I hate to say it but I think you should give a ghostly peak." she added. "You sure. Mabye we should wait for her to tell us." I told her. "Yeah but she seems as tense as you when you got your powrers." she said.

"Sam there's no way she got them. The other's didn't." I said. "I know. But it might be a big thing." Sam said. "Ok." I said though I wasn't sure. "Going ghost." I said. I turned intangible and invisible and phased silently into Kathryn's room. She was gone.

I landed on her bed. Out of curiosity I phased outside and my ghost sense went off. I looked around and saw a ghost quickly fly by. I flew after it. I saw it turn around to look at me so I saw it was a girl. She flew a bit faster.

I wasn't going nearly half speed so turning on the speed I quickly went in front of her. Then I duplicated myself so my duplicates surrounded her. I could see panic in her eyes and was suprised. Most of the ghosts would get even more feirce.

The ghost had white hair, green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a K on it where the vertical line was also a P. I saw her look down and I looked too. I saw two figures I couldn't make out scurry out of sight.

"I have to focus on the ghost." I thought. The ghost then turned intangible and since intangibility doesn't turn you completely invisible i could see her outline. I could also see her look down suprised that she was intangible.

The ghost then flew quickly through my duplicates and I flew after her. She took a turn and when i took the turn I saw she was gone. I then went back into Kathryn's room and silently and invisible perched myself so I was floating in the corner of her room by the ceiling.

After a few minutes I saw the ghost girl, still intangible, come and turn tangible and sit on Kathryn's bed. She took out Kathryn's laptop and go into the chat and Carly and Jacob.

I was about to battle the ghost girl when Jacob said. "Kathryn. Your in ghost form still. I thought you figured out how to turn back last time." "I didn't. Luck was on my side." the ghost girl said. "Wait. That's Kathryn?" I thought. Proving it was true a ring formed around her head and went down, stopping at her waist. So only her top half was human bottom ghost.

"Great you're back." Carly said. "Not fully. Only waist up." Kathryn said. I quickly left, phasing downstairs. I changed back to human when I landed in front of Sam. "There must be something. Your sweating." she said. I felt my neck to see that I was sweating but stopped.

"Tell me." Sam said sitting me down in the living room and sitting with me. "Kathryn. Sheinheritedmypowers." I said as quick as possible. "Slower." she said. "Kathryn inherited my powers." I said. "What?" she asked jumping up. "Are you sure?"

"Posotive." I said. I told her how I went to Kathryn's room to see she wasn't there, saw a female ghost, battled her, went back to Kathryn's room, the ghost came in, and found out it was Kathryn. "We should confront her and tell you your Danny Phantom." Sam said. I nodded.

Carly and Jacob then came in and ran up to Kathryn's room. "Kathryn called us over." Jacob said as he went up. "Let's go." I said.

Sam and I walked upstairs and went into Kathryn's room. Before I even walked in my ghost sense went off. She was back to human form in the waist down now. "Kathryn can we talk to you alone?" I asked. "Anything you tell me you can tell them. They can keep secrets." Kathryn replied. I looked at Sam and she gave me a nod saying it was ok.

"Well here it goes." I said. "Going Ghost!" I yelled. The rings formed around my waist and I changed into Danny Phantom. They showed no reaction. I floated a foot or two off the ground and had my hands glow with ecto power, still no reaction.

"I know. All three of us know." Kathryn said. "How?" I asked. She simply pointed upstairs. "Told you not to store it there." Sam said. As she said that I could see Kathryn, Carly, and Jacob exchange glances. I knew Kathryn was telling them that they still weren't ganna tell Sam and I about her powers. "Your 2nd cousin Danielle also has ghost powers." I added,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kathryn asked. "Well. Since none of you inherited my powers I guessed it was best." I said. Sam mouthed "Why don't you confront her about the whole thing." "I'll explain when we leave." I mouthed back.

"Why'd you tell me? Why now?" Kathryn ask. "I'll answer all your questions later." I said. Sam and I left. "Why didn't you tell her you knew about her powers?" Sam asked as soon as we entered the kitchen.

"She will tell me when she wants me to know. Trust me. I know better than her keep thinking I don't know." I explained. "I guess. But I want you to watch her." Sam replied. "Fine." I said. I turned invisible and phased into Kathryn's room.

"Let's go to the lab and get it." Kathryn said. "Get what?" I thought. "You sure?" Carly asked and Kathryn nodded.

I simply phased down into the lab but because I could just phase in it took a minute or two for Kathryn and her friends to get here. She went over to the wall and hit a button. The Specter Speeder came out.

They all got in, Kathryn in the drivers seat. They flew off and I flew after them. I was easily able to invisible fly by the window. As the years went by my ghost powers got much more powerful so I was able to keep up though as a teen I couldn't.

As they flew along I began to realize where they where going. "Danielle's house." I thought. When we came to Dani's house I hid in the backyard. Dani lived in a old mansion of Vlad's. Vlad left so Dani with her husband and one son lived there. Though the son was already off and married.(a/n i wonder why i put this here.)

Kathryn and her friends parked the Specter Speeded in the backyard and walked to the front door. Kathryn knocked and soon Dani opened the door. "Kathryn and?" she asked. "This is Jacob and Carly." Kathryn said.

"Ok. Well what are you doing here?" Dani asked. "Well..." Kathryn started. "Well what?" Dani replied. Answering the question for her Kathryn started sinking into the ground. Carly and Jacob pulled her back up and after a second her legs turned tangible again.

"I see. You inherited your father's powers and need help training." Dani said. "Well. Just basics like going from ghost and back. I should be able to teach myself the rest." Kathryn said. "Ok. Come on in." Dani said and they did.

I invisibly followed them into the basement that was now a training room. I invisibly floated in the corner up against the ceiling a minute into the session. Up against the ceiling because Carly and Jacob stood watching right where I'd be standing if I was on the floor.

* * *

Kathryn's P.O.V.

We all walked into a training room in the basement. Carly and Jacob leaned against the wall. "Ok. First try going ghost." Dani said. "Going ghost!" I yelled putting my arms up. The rings formed around my waist and I went into ghost form.

"Ok. Now can you simply fly up." Dani said as she went ghost and flew up. "That's one thing I think I got." I said and managed to fly up but after a second of flying up found my self face-to-face with the ceiling. I pulled my face away and still floating looked at Dani.

A blue mist came from my mouth. "What's that?" I asked. "That's your ghost sense. It means a ghost is nearby. Probually me in this case." Dani answered.

"Let's keep working on flying. Try flying around the room a few times." Dani said. I did. As i flew I gained speed. But when I tried to stop I couldn't. I was about to crash violently into the wall but Dani grabbed me, turned us intangible and we went through the wall then she brought us back.

"I think it's safest if we practice intangibility next." Dani said. "Yeah." I said laughing. "Ok. Just focus." she said. I did. But stopped to and placed my head to the ceiling so if it work I'd know, I kept concentrating.

After a minute I felt myself go through the ceiling and into the next floor. I quickly went back worried I'd turn tangible again, which I did it when i entered the room again. "Great job." Dani said. "Thanks but I still can't control it. If I didn't come in when I did I couldn't." I said.

We trained for a long time then all of us went home. "Think you got a handle on going from ghost to back and intangibility." Dani said as we left. "On going ghost I think I have a good grab on it. Bye." i replied.

When we got home we put the Specter Speeder back and snuck into my room.

* * *

**So there it is. Pretty random story in my part but deffineatly ganna be more. This isn't going to be my main focus so I won't be updating religiously. There will be some times where I update a few chapters really quickly but this ain't my main focus.  
**


End file.
